


Let Me In

by KyeAbove



Series: In Which The Ink Demon Is A Pretty Much A Cat [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Humor, Not Serious, The Ink Demon Is Basically A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry won't open a door.The Ink Demon is displeased by this.





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This is also based off a conversation I've had far too many times with my own cat. Or at least how I chose to interpret it.
> 
> This is pretty ridiculous compared to _Time Stands Still_ , but this was written for the fun of it anyways.

Henry slammed the door shut, panting. There was only so much more of this he could take before he just lit this place on fire and called it a day. 

The Ink Demon began pounding his fists on the door, stuck on the other side. After two rounds of this, the Ink Demon crouched down and started pawing under the door. 

"Let me in." The demon pleaded. Henry lightly poked the demon's fingers with the blunt end of his axe, and the demon tried pulling it under the crack before Henry pulled it back out.

"Back! You're just wanting to attack me."

"Please?" 

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters then you trying to attack my ankles." Swinging his axe, Henry walked away from the door. 

There was silence from the demon, and Henry was halfway down the hallway before that silence was broken. 

_"Heeeeeennnrrrrrryyyy."_ The demon wailed, in a haunting and distorted tone. _"I waant tooo aaatacckk yooooou."_

Henry stopped dead at the horrific sound. 

"Jesus Christ." 

"Where?" The demon called, his wailing suddenly stopped.

"Oh, for the love of...." Henry stormed back to the door, pulling it open, and staring down at the demon, who was curled on his side. He looked up in Henry's general direction. 

"Hello, Henry." The demon said, before darting down and biting Henry's leg. 

Henry jumped back, swearing, but at least the bite wasn't fatal. 

The demon sat up, looking positively pleased with himself. 

"Okay, I've had my fun. Bye~!" And then the demon was gone. 

"That is one _crazy_ creature." Henry said, actually quite amused.

Henry's smile was a little out of place, but it was there. Sometimes, the demon wasn't so bad.


End file.
